A Song For Sam's Fireside
by J.C. Rocket
Summary: (MORE COMPLETED!!) Sam once said that he wanted a song to be sung about the Quest of the Ring and his part in it, so here's how I think it should go. Please R&R HONESTLY!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, and I barely understand most of it myself. But I, too, like all of the other misspelling fangirl Mary Sues out there, wish I own Legolas. So there. I said it. HAH! And I also want Pip ^.^  
  
Summary: Sam had once told Frodo that he hoped one day that there would be a song for the children about the Ring's destruction and how Frodo couldn't have done it without good ol' Sam. So I'm giving it to him through my own account.  
  
Diss of Mary Sues/Gary Lous: If you are going to just review this saying that it's bad and incorrect, actually READ the books. Yes, there ARE books (contrary to some dumb skaters at my school's thoughts), and they have been out on the market for half a century at most. Only about 1/1,000,000th (that's ONE MILLIONTH for those of you who are math-illiterate) of the "Mary Sues" out there have read the book series and know what they're talking about, like me. The books and the movie contrast like hell and heaven, so think (but don't hurt yourselves) before you review. And also, please correct grammar and spelling errors. If you can't take the time to read a book or go to English classes, then you're not worthy of a rant. Okay, I'm done.  
  
  
  
A Song For Sam's Fireside: Of the Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King  
  
By J.C. Rocket  
  
  
  
  
  
A tale there is, not very small,  
  
Quite very large a tale indeed.  
  
It tells about the Evil's fall,  
  
Of Elves and Men and Dwarves and greed.  
  
A Ring there was to rule them all,  
  
A Ring there was to go and find them,  
  
One single Ring to bring them all,  
  
And in the Shadow's darkness bind them.  
  
This Ring was made for Sauron's use.  
  
He wiped out nearly all the land.  
  
A battle struck with all excuse  
  
To melt the Ring upon his hand.  
  
Isildur killed the evil King  
  
But kept the trinket from desire.  
  
Elrond could not force the Ring  
  
Into the boiling lake of fire.  
  
Mount Doom was where the Ring was forged,  
  
The only place it could be tossed.  
  
And later, when greed of men had gorged,  
  
With Isildur dead, the Ring was lost.  
  
Forgotten were things that shouldn't have been,  
  
Even by eye of a soaring eagle.  
  
For the Ring had laid in the Anduin  
  
'Till it was spied by a hobbit, Déagol.  
  
But Déagol's cousin of much greed  
  
Desired it and strangled him.  
  
Sméagol was his name and he'd no need  
  
To misuse and steal at his ev'ry whim.  
  
Sméagol, or Gollum, by noise in his throat,  
  
Lay rotting in a cave, infected  
  
By the Ring, for he it smote  
  
And soon it would be resurrected.  
  
A hobbit saw a tiny shine  
  
Within the breaches of his cave.  
  
Bilbo claimed it in the "mine"  
  
Until it to his nephew, Frodo, he gave.  
  
(Here begins the real adventure.)  
  
A light was in the fireplace;  
  
Upon its mantle lay the Ring.  
  
For seventeen years 'til Gandalf's face  
  
Appeared in Bag End with news to bring.  
  
Frodo heard of many names  
  
The night that Gandalf had explained  
  
Just how he'd put Sauron to shame.  
  
Frodo was troubled and disdained.  
  
Samwise Gamgee came to spy  
  
For his master, Frodo's, health  
  
Before he was met by Gandalf's eye  
  
He'd heard of Rings and gold and wealth.  
  
Gandalf had left the Shire soon  
  
And set the hobbits on their way.  
  
Sam and Frodo followed the Moon,  
  
Walking farther day by day.  
  
Hearing of his lengthy trip  
  
Were Frodo's cousins from afar.  
  
Their names were Meriadoc and "Pip."  
  
They tagged along beside the star.  
  
The hobbits traveled up a hill  
  
Into a valley down below.  
  
There they met Tom Bombadil,  
  
A man with striking boots of yellow.  
  
He had a wife named Goldberry.  
  
The hobbits stayed a little while.  
  
Soon they left and did not tarry  
  
They took leave with both of their smiles.  
  
The journey to the dark Mordor  
  
Had been prolonged by Ringwraiths not.  
  
They did not realize it was more:  
  
The Eye had long after them sought.  
  
Along the road they heard a horse.  
  
And yet, the sounds were not the same.  
  
They flew off of the road, of course,  
  
To find themselves in Nazgul's game.  
  
When the wraiths were gone, by thought,  
  
The four began to walk again.  
  
But out they came with newer plot:  
  
The Ringwraiths followed them unslain.  
  
(Here begins the scene at Bree.)  
  
A queer, old inn at the town of Bree  
  
(It was called "The Prancing Pony")  
  
Made Frodo dance and sing with glee,  
  
And crowds did not once find him phony,  
  
Until the Ring slipped on his hand.  
  
He took it off; he could not bear  
  
The sights of it, so up he'd stand  
  
To meet a chilling, silenced stare.  
  
Butterbur did not agree  
  
With Frodo's behavior that night.  
  
He said that magic wasn't believed  
  
And regulars nearly sparked a fight.  
  
The hobbits roamed upstairs to find  
  
A shadowed man who was called Strider.  
  
A piercing sound then came in mind  
  
When upon them came Black Riders.  
  
Quickly, though, the Ringwraiths left,  
  
And so the company had peace.  
  
But in the morning they'd be swift  
  
To leave: for Rivendell, at least  
  
The friends departed from the inn  
  
And walked away in forest's calm.  
  
They saw three trolls that did not win,  
  
In Bilbo's time, for twelve dwarves' qualm.  
  
They walked again for many days  
  
Until they got to Weathertop.  
  
There the fire's greyish haze  
  
Attracted Nazgul to its top.  
  
Frodo scrambled for safety  
  
To hide from all the dangers near.  
  
But only he did Nazgul see,  
  
And he was smote by swords that sear.  
  
For days the injured hobbit rode  
  
And still the pain was truly hell.  
  
Soon Glorfindel had come, by code,  
  
To take him off to Rivendell.  
  
The Nazgul had followed well,  
  
When Frodo had begun to shiver.  
  
Glorfindel then cast a spell.  
  
The Ringwraiths floated down the river.  
  
Frodo fainted in the end,  
  
After all throughout ford's flight.  
  
Helped only by his newfound "friend."  
  
He did not die, nor see "The Light."  
  
(Here ends the First Book.)  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there ya have it folks: the completion of the first chapter. I'll have to write more for tomorrow. And, oh, if I start writing in rhymes other than above, run for your lives, and then call me long-distance and TELL me that I'm writing in rhymes. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. That's the most I've had in 2 days. Okay, I've got to finish my homework so I can write more of the song, but I'll be back. Chinchilla of Doom, HEHEHEW!!!  
  
~J.C. Rocket  
  
PS~ "Ladyship…" is currently stopped until I finish the first four books of this. I'll go back to writing that and finishing ROTK and then I'll come back to this for awhile. And for anyone who hasn't heard of the Ladyship, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it and review. I'd appreciate it! Sayoonara! 


End file.
